


Jagged Stars

by DiscoSheets



Category: Under the Dome - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets





	Jagged Stars

Kissing The Chef wasn't much like fireworks. It was like lightening in a glass jar; burning hotter than anything you could possibly imagine, explosive energy but with the feeling of trapped a butterfly experiences when you screw on the lid on tight. Terrifying, unsettling, suffocating.


End file.
